


Family Affair

by Clarice_Tautou



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Epic Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 12:25:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5004748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarice_Tautou/pseuds/Clarice_Tautou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last thought in his mind is the name on the card in his pocket and its owner, he says it once more as sleeps takes him over “mmm...Peter...” and it still feels right, like it belongs on his lips, always.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Stiles is getting over an old flame when Peter becomes the spark that'll light his fire. I'm mad corny and won't apologize. Also this has been sitting in my computer for waaaaay too long.

Stiles is sitting on Allison's bedroom floor in a kimono (it's silk and feels amazing against his skin okay) drinking wine and listening to Adele when Allison emerges from the bathroom looking amazing in a skin tight LBD and red stilettos. He wraps up his rendition of “Don't You Remember” before asking her “and where are you going?” “WE are going out tonight” she responds with a bright smile, he hates to disappoint her but no...They are not going out. Well he isn't going anywhere so he just pouts and shakes his head, “Stiles come on” now it's her turn to pout and Scott has trained her well in the art of puppy facing.

That is how Stiles finds himself in a club flanked by Allison and Lydia while smiling at the cute guy with dark hair and green eyes whose eyebrows aren't angry enough and cheeks are much too bare. Lydia isn't impressed, “honey I know you miss him but you're here for a rebound not a replica” she chided, Stiles sputters and flails “rebound?! Allison said this was just to cheer me up, she said Scott was worried” he turns to give Allison his most betrayed expression which is only met with a shrug that reads “sorry...not sorry”. A throat clears behind Lydia, it's the cutie from across the bar and Stiles is acutely aware of just how cliché this all is but when the guy smiles at him and dimples bloom he feels his stomach swoop. “Hi” Cutie Mc Dimples says to them at large, but his gaze lingers on Stiles who just smiles and looks down at his drink. “Hi” Allison says with a charming smile while Lydia just arches a brow and looks at him appraisingly “my name's Chace and my friends and I were wondering if you'd like to join us in the booth that's just opened up” Cutie Mc...Chace, his name is Chace and Stiles decides that he's really into that name and that voice and my god that face. Lydia interrupts his train of thought when she replies “as long as your friends know you're the only one getting lucky with our group” “Lydia!” Stiles and Allison both squawk in reprimand and Stiles is a little annoyed really. Chace for his part looks amused and smiles at Stiles before reaching for his hand, “want to dance?” he asks and Stiles just nods and takes his hand, allowing himself to be led to the center of the dance floor. They dance, and Chace moves so well Stiles needs to get closer, feel him against his body, be carried on the current of that fluid movement and it's electric...so hot Stiles feels it warming up his blood in his veins. They're grinding so closely and their hands are all over each other so much that it's taking Stiles' breath away a bit, “want to get out of here?” Chace asks. Stiles doesn't answer right away, he thinks his voice is trapped somewhere in-between them, smothered by the heat but when Chace begins to pull back Stiles hauls him back in, closer and whispers “yeah” against his ear. They go over to the booth where Allison and Lydia are both thoroughly enjoying being fawned over like the goddesses that they are “we're gonna head out, you guys alright to get home?” Stiles asks tucked into Chace’s side. Lydia takes a picture of Chace, asks for his address and takes his phone number “I expect you at my place for breakfast Stiles” she says before hugging him and telling Chace to “take good care of him because I know where you live” with a wolfish smile on her face and a pat on his arm.

The first breath of actual fresh air helps to clear the lust and alcohol induced haze in Stiles' mind, he looks over at Chace and is sure that it's not beer goggles, this guy is just gorgeous. They walk a little before Chace takes Stiles' hand and asks him “you hungry?” Stiles is thrown by the question and takes a minute to think before he nods “I could eat” and flashes Chace a grin. They walk into a diner, a pretty nice one really and find an empty booth. The patrons are either drunk and handling the hunger that one gets after one or two or six too many or people who look like tired students and grave shift workers. Stiles is humming into his coffee and only half listening to the cutie before him when his eyes land on a man sitting in a booth, hair slicked back, suit looking like it costs a pretty penny even from where Stiles is sitting. He has a face that's all angles and sharp lines but most impressive is that thick neck exposed by the undone buttons of his shirt. The man must feels Stiles' eyes because his eyes slide up and connect with Stiles', he can't look away, feels caught, trapped in that gaze. The man blinks once, twice then goes back to reading his paperwork like he hadn't just arrested Stiles with those brilliant blue eyes.  
One pot of coffee, a shared stack of pancakes and a side of curly fries later Stiles and Chace are ready to head out. Chace signals the waitress that they’re ready for the bill and when she arrives he slides a hundred dollar bill towards the waitress while reaching for Stiles' hand, only...only that's not the waitress. The guy, no...The man is the one who was alone in his booth with the suit and the eyes and now he's standing at the end of their table and looking at Stiles like...like...well Stiles doesn't know but that look means something. “Good evening” and Stiles shudders at the sound of his voice “can we help you?” Chace asks and wow Stiles had forgotten all about him. The man arches one immaculate brow at Chace before addressing Stiles, “if you ever want to do more than stare at me” he hands Stiles a card and tentatively, Stiles accepts it. All the while they're looking right into each other’s eyes, Stiles thinks he should look away, reject the card, deny the accusation but he doesn't do any of that. Instead Stiles stares after the strangers retreating form while feeling the weight of the card between his fingers. The slam of the closing door snaps him out of it enough that he looks down at the card “Peter”, the name settles in his mouth, lays leisurely before popping on his lips and rolling off his tongue. “You're not actually going to keep that are you?” Chace asks and crap, Stiles forgot him again. A nervous chuckle escapes Stiles, Chace is hot really hot and he had every intention of going home with Chace and having awesome rebound sex with him and telling Lydia all about it before calling him but...now...now he doesn't want that. His nervous laugh dies and he takes a deep breath “I'm sorry Chace, you're really great but...” he looks down at the card that he's holding “but you're going to call the old creeper instead?” Chace supplies. Stiles flailed and scoffed indignantly “but I think I rushed into this actually. I mean, we haven't even kissed and I was ready to go home with you” Stiles said the last part in a loud whisper and Chace leaned forward, “we could fix that if that's the problem” he said with a sly grin. With a huff that's amused, flattered and slightly exasperated Stiles slides out of the booth and onto his feet “good night Chace, I'll tell Lydia you were a perfect gentleman” the young man just smiles ruefully and says “at least let me get you in a cab”. They walk back to the street where the club is in order for Stiles to get a cab. Chace hugs him close, whispering in his ear “if you ever change your mind...” making Stiles blush and nod “you'll be the first to know” he replies softly before getting into the cab and giving the driver Lydia's address.

Stiles uses his spare key (he has one for every one of his friends' place) to let himself in, leaves his shoes at the door and coat on the coat rack before retrieving a blanket from the hallway closet and collapsing on the couch. The last thought in his mind is the name on the card in his pocket and its owner, he says it once more as sleeps takes him over “mmm...Peter...” and it still feels right, like it belongs on his lips, always.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm awful at summaries, just read the chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been almost a year but I thought this chapter was lost forever then blam! Find it in my e-mails. Thanks for your patience to those who came back to read this.

Stiles wakes up to the mouth-watering smell of premium Tanzanian Peaberry Coffee and Allison's light giggle coaxing him back into the land of the living. “Well hello there sleeping beauty” Allison says through a giggle when Stiles begin to stretch and yawn on the couch, he flashes her a dopey sleepy grin as rubs his sleep crusted eyes.

“Hey yourself” he says, voice sleep rough as he sits up.

“I come bearing apology gifts for tricking you last night” she said as she handed him the coffee that he gratefully accepted. 

Stiles moaned and his eyes rolled back into his head on the first divine sip of the heavenly nectar in the mug “mmm, you're so forgiven” he continued to make love to the coffee (because when the coffee is that good? That's what it is; Lydia has the best fucking coffee). They sit in comfortable silence sipping coffee for a few minutes, Stiles making obscene noises and Allison dimpling at him and his ridiculousness when Lydia walks down the stairs in a robe and towel around her head.

She plops down next to Allison, “well?” she says, looking at Stiles expectantly. Stiles just brought his mug to his lips and shrugged. Lydia threw a cushion at Stiles' head “come on Stilinski, spill” she said while grinning at him. Stiles put down his coffee and leaned forward as if he was about to impart the hottest gossip on that side of the equator. 

“Okay, so after we left you guys we walked down to this really cute little diner for sobering up food and coffee” he picks up his coffee and sips while Allison and Lydia stare on absolutely titillated. “Then we walked back up to get a cab, he pulled me in close, he smelled so good you guys” Stiles leans back and looked at Lydia excitedly when he said “then I took a cab back here and passed out on your couch” as he finished with a laugh at Lydia's disappointed pout and furrowed brow. 

Allison laughed and Lydia just huffed, “why?” she asked him on her way into the kitchen for her own cup of coffee.

 

Peter was calmly perusing through the folder of clients that Matt was pulling his hair out over. “They all want to jump ship Mr Hale! All of them! What are we going to do?! Wha...Wha... *dissolves into heavy heaving*”.  
The file in Peter’s hands was slammed shut and dropped onto his table with enough force to stop Matt midpace, “call them and tell them to keep calm and carry on” Peter said with an amused lilt in his tone. Matt just sputtered “tell them that if the stock doesn’t climb before the week is out then I will personally ensure they recoup their losses”  
At that Matt startled “sir I don’t think...”  
Peter coolly interrupted “that’s right, you don’t think, that’s my job. You do as I tell you to; now please close the door on your way out”. He didn’t have to watch Matt exit the office with a slight wobble in his walk, no doubt shocked at Peter’s request.  
His desk phone rang a few hours later “what is it now Matt?”  
“Uhm...sir there’s a Mr. Stilinski on line 1 for you”  
“which firm Matt, must I dig the information out of you?” Peter asked with an edge of irritation creeping into his tone. Peter didn’t hate Matt, no more than he generally loathed anyone else but the boy had a way of annoying him by merely existing and the fact that he was the best assistant Peter had ever hired made it so much worse.  
“He’s not calling from a firm sir, he says you gave him your card and told him to call”  
“put him through”  
“yes Mr. Hale”. Interesting, Peter thought, the boy had his personal line but chose to use his work number. Curiosity perhaps, regardless he was about to find out more about the doe eyed boy in a moment.  
“Uhm...hello?”  
“Hello Mr. Stilinski”  
“Hi, no I already said that...uhm, how are ya? Ow”.  
Peter chuckled at his antics, he was nervous how cute. “I’m well Mr. Stilinski, do you have a first name or do you prefer the level of formality we’re currently observing?”  
“Oh yeah, sure my name is Stiles”  
“Stiles?”  
“It’s what I go by...normally”  
“and on abnormal occasions?”  
“Huh?”  
“What are you doing tonight Stiles?”  
There’s a shuffling sound on the other end and after a few moments of silence Stiles replies with more confidence than he’d exhibited during their exchange “what’d you have in mind?” so he was with a friend then.  
“Why don’t you give Matt your address and tell him what time you’d like to be picked up? Oh, it’s going to be warm tonight so...dress light”  
Stiles took a moment to respond “I’ll see you tonight Peter” and there was no mistaking the interest in his tone.  
“I look forward to it Stiles, stay on the line for Matt”.


End file.
